The plasma display apparatus typically comprises a pair of front and rear insulation substrates arranged opposed to each other to form a discharge space therebetween, said discharge space containing a gaseous mixture of He with a trace of Xenon and others, a group of stripe-shaped electrodes on the opposed surfaces of said insulation substrates, said stripe-shaped electrodes being arranged to form a matrix pattern in said discharge space, said matrix parting said discharge space into a plurality of discharge gas containing sub-spaces, each intersection between said stripe-shaped electrodes corresponding to a pixel, and a fluorescent film in each of said sub-spaces.
More particularly, as shown in FIG. 10, the front insulation substrate 301 is formed of sheet glass, with the internal surface thereof including a film-type light-blocking mask 302 formed thereon and first stripe-shaped electrodes 303 arranged side by side on the internal surface of the substrate 301 in one direction, these electrodes 303 functioning as anodes. The internal surface of the other or backward substrate 304 is similarly formed of sheet glass and the internal surface thereof includes second stripe-shaped electrodes 307 arranged to extend in a direction perpendicular to the lengths of the first electrodes 303, these electrodes 307 functioning as cathodes. The first and second electrodes 303, 307 are separated from each other by dielectric partitions 308. FIG. 10 also exhibits a trigger electrode 311, separated from the second electrode 307 by an insulation dielectric layer 314. A dot-like discharge area 309 is formed at each of the intersections between the first and second electrodes 303 and 307. The discharge area 309 contains a discharge gas containing Xenon. A dot-like fluorescent film 310 for color display is formed on the surface of each of the first electrodes 303.
Each of the partitions 308 is formed to have a thickness ranged between 100 microns and 200 microns by repeated thick-film printing of insulation paste. The discharge gas is a two-component mixture gas containing He, Xe, a three-component mixture gas containing He, Xe, and any other suitable component or a single gas (e.g. Xe). The discharge gas is sealed within the corresponding discharge area 309 under the pressure of 10 to 500 Torr., depending on the composition thereof. Upon a voltage application, the discharge gas generates an UV radiation 315 which reacts with the fluorescent film 310 and emits a visible light 316.
Such a plasma display apparatus of the prior art was provided by repeating the thick film process to form partitions having a thickness ranged between 100 microns and 200 microns on an insulation substrate to define a plurality of dot-like discharge areas thereon or by performing the thick film printing process to form partitions as described, applying a paste containing silver in a groove surrounded and defined by said partitions, and firing the paste to form a group of electrodes. Thereafter, a fluorescent material is placed and fired in a recess formed by said partitions to form a fluorescent member covering one of the electrodes (i.e. one disposed on the backside of the substrate). When these front and rear substrates are superposed on each other, sealing, discharging and other gases are sealed therebetween to complete a plasma display apparatus.
The prior art process requires too many producing steps which would reduce the mass-productibility and increase the manufacturing cost. Since the electrodes, partitions and others are formed by repeating the thick-film printing and firing steps, possible dot pitch is limited. The thickness of film must be controlled with high accuracy. Further, the substrates must be superposed and fixed to each other with a high precision.